The darkening of skin color is a concern for many individuals. Most people obtain darker skin through exposure to UV light (e.g., suntanning or UV lamps). UV exposure, however, results in accelerated skin aging and increased incidence of skin cancer. The ability to generate a tanned appearance without incurring photodamage, thus, is important to many individuals. Accordingly, alternative methods for “sunless tanning” have evolved.
One method is the use of products containing dihydroxy acetone (DHA). Some of these products, however, produce color that is too orange and unnatural to the user. Moreover, the DHA-produced skin color only minimally protects the user from UV irradiation. Products containing betacarotene and cantaxanthin have also been used to darken the skin. These products, however, also result in unnatural skin color and reduced sun-protection as compared to naturally tanned skin. Thus, a product is desired that could enhance the body's natural pigment content, resulting in a desired skin color and enhanced photo-protection, without the need of UV exposure.